runaway blonde
by DracoXloveXme1
Summary: Draco Malfoy, half-vampire and half veela has escaped to Forks, Washington after his boyfriend, Cedric Digory was killed. He meets a man who should be his sworn enemy, but Jacob Black's werewolf instincts do the unthinkable; he imprints on a male vampire. But there is more to Draco than meets the eye. He is pregnant and still trying to figure out how that happened! Warning: mpreg
1. Chapter 1

runaway blonde

Draco Malfoy, a half-vampire and half-Veela has escaped to Forks, Washington after his boyfriend, Cedric Diggory was killed in fourth year. He meets someone who should be his sworn enemy, but instead Jacob Black's werewolf instincts do the unthinkable; he imprints on a man. But there is more to Draco than meets the eye, for one, he is pregnant and still trying to figure out how that had happened! Warning: male pregnancy /abuse/spanking/foul lang. and evil/Bella and cheating...death...sub/Draco...Yaoi! Read and review

* * *

Chapter one

I can't believe Cedric is dead. Just thinking about it makes my heart ache. I miss him terribly. I give my purple and black dragon, Starfire, a gentle rub. She always knows how to make me feel better.

"It's okay Little One," her soothing words echo into my head.

I am moving away to a house that my mother, Bellatrix, has bought for me in Forks, Washington. She is currently in prison, but she wanted to get me out of the magical world for a while, and I think it is probably what is best for me right now. Using the flue powder network, I manage to get to the mansion in Forks. It is overly rainy and green here, and I can tell the mansion is big and beautiful.

I had asked Snape to make me a certain potion before I left and now I quickly pull it out of my bag. I look down at the results, only to find the word 'PREGNANT'. "OH MY GOD. What now?" I cried out feeling afraid and anxious. I wasn't expecting this and I don't know what I should do.

I sat there for hours thinking about Cedric and my current predicament. How could something like this happen? What do I do with the baby? Although when I think about it, there is only one option; this is the last remnants I have of my lost lover. "_K__eep the baby," _I voice my thoughts in Starfire's head and I know she approves when she rubs her head against my hand gently. For the moment my nerves are calmed.

My thoughts are broken when my stomach growls loudly and I have to wonder if we even have food here. Did my mother think to have the house elf stock up? Walking into the kitchen, I start to look around only to find it empty.

"Winky!" I call the house elf that will be staying with me here in Forks.

"Yes, Master Malfoy?" she asks softly.

"Can you please make something to eat? I'm starving."

"Yes, Master, of course." She bows her head and prepares a meal.

As she starts to prepare the food, it hits me and I remember that now I am eating for two. I will have get a muggle job to earn some money and the mansion will need to be prepared for the new arrival of my baby.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I walk over to my car and decide to take a drive down to the Native American reservation I heard about called La Push. Apparently, there is a beach there called First Beach and it's a popular spot, and right now, I really need a place where I can collect my thoughts.

Arriving at a small strip of beach that leads down to the grey waves of the Pacific Ocean, I begin to slowly meander down into unfamiliar territory. It's really a beautiful place, famous for a reason. The sand feels soft underneath my shoes and the scent of saltwater fills my lungs, the gentle crashing of waves against the shore lulling my troubled brain into a state of relaxation. Gazing out at the waves crashing onto the damp grey sand, I don't notice another guy until I run into him, literally. Hitting a solid wall of muscle, I reel backwards and fall hard onto the damp sand. It's warm and sticks to my clothes.

"Watch it," I snap tersely as I quickly stand back up and brush off my jeans, feeling the tension from before sliding quickly back into place.

"Excuse me? You were the one not looking where he was going…" a husky voice says incredulously.

Looking up at the tanned, muscular teenager, I feel suddenly furious as I stare back at the boy who dared talk back to me. I'm about to lash out, do something I'll probably regret, but at the honest expression in his open eyes, I decide to just sneer and say, "Whatever man."

"You're not from around here…are you?" he asks, switching tactics.

"Obviously not," I reply with an eye roll. I sniff delicately, and hopefully without being obvious – my vampire senses kick in suddenly, and I recognize an unfamiliar and slightly unsettling scent on the boy, but I can't place it. Unfortunately, my prowess isn't very strong, and usually doesn't work very well, so I can't get any further into my investigations than that.

"Well, even though we kind of got off on the wrong foot, I might as well introduce myself…my name's Jacob Black." I furrow my brow at his introduction – the semblance it has to my relatives is almost uncanny.

"Malfoy…Draco Malfoy," I reply, waiting for the look of recognition on his face. When none comes, I mentally smile; maybe this guy won't be so bad if he doesn't know my family name, if he isn't prejudiced by the ways of the Wizarding world. I guess I could get used to it.

"Why don't we walk?" he asks, "I can tell you all about the dreary, incredibly boring town of Forks."

I consider him tentatively – his offer seems genuine enough, and I don't know anything about this place. I do need someone to show me around. "Whatever…sure," I say as we begin to walk side by side.

Jacob begins talking about the small shopping area and the La Push reservation as I tune out and study his physique, looking at him properly for the first time. He's nothing like Cedric, at least looks-wise, but I'm surprised to find his overall appearance quite appealing. His dark, tanned skin and immense muscles add nicely to his rugged features and kind dark eyes in a way that is almost attractive. Not that I care or anything.

"Hey, Draco? Are you listening?" Jacob's voice reaches my ears.

"Wha—oh yea! Sorry, what did you say?" I ask, startled out of my musings.

"How old are you?" he asks.

Any worry I feel about divulging my actual age – not even near legal – disappears when I see the casual beam playing on his lips. "Fifteen, what about you?" I reply.

He smiles as he answers, "Sixteen. Where are you from?"

"London, I just moved here today." I smile sheepishly at him, trying not to look too lost. I know these questions are pleasantries, but I'm silently praying he won't press me any further.

Jacob continues with his inquiries. "What made you decide to move here? Did you move here with your parents?"

His questions are innocent enough but they make me uncomfortable. I have to remind myself that he doesn't know me and he hasn't meant to upset me. "I'm here alone, and the reason I'm here is kind of personal. I'd rather not talk about it, thanks."

"Sorry…" Jacob's apology trails off uncertainly, and he watches my face carefully for a reaction, looking slightly abashed.

I don't want to ruin this – it could be the only friendship I'd ever forge in this strange new American town. "It's alright; I'd just rather not talk about it," I said, giving him an encouraging smile.

He nods, and we continue to walk in silence.

We had been walking down the beach for a solid hour when the sky began to darken in earnest. In my simple pair of grey jeans and button down shirt, I began to shiver. Rubbing my hands together for warmth, I turned to ask Jacob where we were going. Before I could though, he had grabbed one of my hands in his own noticeably larger one.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked in disdain.

"Warming your hand," he said with a smirk.

"Yea…that's what I though…" I said slowly.

Up ahead, an orange light began to glow, illuminating the growing darkness around us. Gathered around the fire, several other boys who looked suspiciously like Jacob yelled out greetings.

"Hey Jacob!"

"What's up?"

"Dragging in another one I see, you dog!"

"Don't listen to them," he muttered to me, "What's up guys?" he said as a louder greeting to the others.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

We walked over to Jacob's friends, and I sat down on one of the overturned logs.

"Hi, I'm Sam Uley. What's your name?" one of the older guys asked.

"Malfoy... Draco Malfoy," I replied with a blank face, hoping to see his reaction.

"I thought that was you! Long time no see lil bro!" my older brother cried as he got up from his seat on other side of the fire. He walked over and gave me a firm handshake/man hug before sitting back down.

Jacob turned to me and introduced the rest of the people gathered around the fire, "This is Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, and Kim! Over there is Seth and Leah. Oh, and next to Sam is his fiancée Emily and his sister, Crystal," Jacob said.

"Well, nice to meet you all," I said as I glanced down at my watch, "but I really need to get back home and unpack!"

"Need any help bro?" Tod asked.

"I can help too if you need it!" Crystal chimed in.

"Uh, sure, I guess," I mumbled before standing up and dusting off my jeans.

I began to walk back down the beach with my brother and his girlfriend in tow, when Jacob ran up to me and slipped a piece of paper in my hand with a sly smile and a wink. Glancing down at it, I saw a hastily written phone number with the words "Call Me" beside it.

I contemplated crumpling the paper up when a sudden rush of feeling overwhelmed me. I didn't know what it meant, but I did know Jacob had something to do with it.


End file.
